


Lost In The City Of One Million Dollars

by KuyaReCom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Hong Kong, HongIce, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Tourism, Winter, bothofthemwillsuffer, expensive, gayship, hkwhywhy, hkwillsuffer, humans!au, poorEmil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuyaReCom/pseuds/KuyaReCom
Summary: One thing, Emil, one thing you shouldn't ever underestimate even when being in one of the safest cities in the whole world!Getting lost and robbed.Okay, maybe not one thing but Emil Steilsson never put that objective into his Bucket List.Being his Winter Holiday and all, plus no one to depend to, how will he ever manage his one-month stay in the region of Hong Kong? A foreign person alone in the city of a night worth of one million dollars isn't a pleasant idea to boot...





	1. Not On His Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a HongIce fanfic by the title 'Lost In The City Of One Million Dollars'. This'll feature the pairing Hong Kong x Iceland from Hetalia.  
> We all know that crap.  
> Anyways, this'll contain a lot of swearing (like the example above) and probably smut. Idk. What do you guys think?
> 
> And there'll be a lot of racist remarks, but come on. Hetalia is about soft racism everywhere, I need spice for this pairing XD
> 
> Most P.O.Vs will come respectively from Emil's, but there'll be a few with Leon's. (trying to think like him is tough)

* * *

 

 

 

**NOT ON MY BUCKET LIST**

* * *

 

 

One thing Emil Steilsson considered that he must put sarcastically in his bucket list:

_-Getting Lost in an unknown city just because of a stupid assignment_

  Emil Steilsson's an 19 years old Icelandic, on a trip to Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of The People's Republic Of China to finish his university project on The Economics Of A Foreign Country that was assigned to him the month before, a pretty good settle before the Winter Holidays, right?

Not that he still didn't collect anything; but his satchel got stolen with his phone, Identity Card, wallet, everything damned that he must have to survive his 1 month journey to this nation!

   Emil sighed for the umpteenth time, he leaned on the wall just as a crowd rushed by. He shrank away, trying to take as small space as possible.

   He imagined on what will his brother Lukas, his entire goddamn family; Mathias, Berwald, Tino and that Peter and Erland kid will do when they noticed that he's not in contact for 31 long days.

_I'm so going to sue my Professor._

_Who signed their students on a holiday overseas to finish their assignments???_

Everyone in his class was very happy to hear this news, including himself but when he realised that he needed to his Winter Holidays and Christmas at this Asian place called 'Hong Kong' with none of his close relatives, he could feel his christmas spirit being shattered. He really didn't want to go but Lukas insisted him not to fail in class; remembering vividly when Tino broke down into tears and giving him early Christmas presents (which was in the baggage) at the Stockholm Arlanda Airport.

If there's an award for best complainer, Emil might be a runner-up.

  
Emil thanked his lucky stars that the funds are being managed by his university yet what must he do now? His baggage had been sent to the hotel he's staying, so no clothes.

The Icelandic looked up; only dazzling skyscrapers rose in the light night sky eity no light snowflakes twirling down. Emil won't expect this since but the warmth of the crowd that was not pestering soon enough was dazzling. He looked at his watch, it's 10 P.M. yet the night in Hong Kong looked too young at this hour.

The lights were blinding his violet eyes and he could feel the warmth in the atmosphere seeping into his cold skin. Winters on this island were warmer than in the Scandinavia's.

   Emil just got off from his plane that afternoon. He's just wandering about in one of the MRT stations when his bag suddenly disappeared from his hands. Turned out, some stranger was running away with it and Emil can't chase him since he slipped on melted snow, a big puddle of water and fell flat-face onto the marbled floor before being squashed from the overflowing people coincidentally coming out of a just-arrived MRT.

He didn't have any money, he's not confident enough in his English to try asking help, he's in the middle of nowhere and he didn't even know anyone!

"Ah-Sorry." He whispered as someone bumped into him, the person didn't even bother since she is sticking her face to her phone.

One thing Emil noticed was that Hong Kong people were addicted to their phones. Many humans that he passed away either had a phone in their hands or earbuds in their ears.

 He sweated nervously and gulped, maybe he could find a police station somewhere? A city like this sure had the maximum of security. Emil took a step forward bravely,

"Umm.. Excuse me, can I ask where-"

   He immediately got swept by a large crowd which was coincidentally crossing the traffic.

"Ummm.... Excuse me!!"

He shouted over the blaring noises of the road; trying to struggle himself out from the suffocating people.

Fortunately, no one bothered to let him pass so he tried to get away. Finally, he's out- and shockingly standing in the middle of a rushing traffic. 

"Crap." He hissed as he blinked rapidly at the shiny headlights, making his head spinning around. Vehicles honked at him to move over and getting back to his senses, he started running to the other side of the road.

"SORRY!" He screamed as a scooter stopped inches from him.

"Watch out where you're going, kid!!"

The driver threw him a slipper, Emil was very taken aback and dodged the flying slipper.

He felt the whooshing wind beside his ear and he broke down. He panicked, the bitter worries came clotting his vision. Frightened, he half-sobbed and screamed. "Oh god, I'm sorry!" 

  He tried to run to the other side, which was just a hop and skip away. His vision was getting very blurry,  _damn tears!!_

He's very frustrated by now! Hong Kong is scary!! He never experienced this kind of thing before!

  "Watch out!!" Emil could hear someone shouting amidst the annoying noises of vehicles.

He turned his head to see an upcoming truck, he stopped in shock and hesitation. 

 _Why can't I_ move??? His legs were obviously shaking and he could see the driver signalling him to move over but he's frozen on the spot.

**He can't move.**

  The trunk honked at him, Emil can't take this stupid city anymore! He's screwed for sure! Just how unlucky he was!!! He knew he should be blessed with Lukas' lucky imaginary magic before going!

"For god's sake, just let me die!!!!" He emotionally screeched.

  He felt someone embracing him tightly before getting hit with an impact that was surely softer than getting ran over by a truck; they both rolled over onto the pavement on the other side. Some honking bleeping sounds echoed in his ears, Emil groaned tiredly; trying to process on what the hell was going on.

"Bloody hell, do you want to die?!" Someone cursed at him in English with a heavy British accent in it.

  Emil opened his eyelids slowly and blinked away some stray tears. His violet eyes caught a pair of gorgeous brown ones. Shocked- and the skyscrapers' lights are blinding his vision to see properly, he blurted out;

"Am I dead?"

"Yeah, fricking dead. Like hell! Are you okay?" the man waved a hand in front of his face. Emil winced from the alternating shadow and light, sensing that his body was aching from the painful impact of the concrete and some scratches were comfirmed to streak below the thick layers of clothes.

"I'll take that as a no-" The man cupped his cheeks.

On instinct, Emil slapped away the hand and sat up as fast as he could, cursing mentally over his hurting skin. He deadlocked his gaze on the other man; vision still in an imperfect condition, meaning he couldn't see the idiot's face.  _Great, I'll just call him 'guy'._   He groaned and clenched his head.

  Feeling even fuzzy as milliseconds past by; Emil managed to wobblingly stood up with shaking legs. He forcefully let the words out of his mouth while trying to drag his feet,

"T-Thanks- I-I sh-should go now...."

"Are you sure? You don't look fine." _Guy_ stopped him.

"I'm fine! I need to go now!!" Emil hissed painfully over the wave of nausea travelling in his electromagnet veins. With shaking legs, he nearly fell if someone is not holding onto him right now.

"Woah! Be careful!" the voice indicated that it's the same person who rescued him just now.

"I'm careful enough, thank you." Emil retorted sarcastically as he tried to let go of _Guy's_ grip on his shoulder.

  _Guy_ tch-ed. "You still have time for sarcasm yet none for checking on your health condition?"

Emil tried his best to ignore the annoying guy, whom is getting even more annoying with every word that he spitted out; his voice was too... disturbing! A mixture of lagging Cantonese plus flawless English accent just didn't suit this person at all and he's no judge of character,  _this was purely hell._

"Could you please shut up?!" He growled. The guy still didn't though.

"By the way, why are you, like, standing in the middle of the traffic? You want to sell your soul to the demons or something?"

"....."

"Come on! Talk to me!!"

"No! I won't fu- no, I won't talk to you!"

"You just did."

 Emil hissed as another big wave of pain interrupted his process of thinking. That guy just added more effect to his sickness!

"Do you have any painkillers?"

"Why would you need those kind of things?" Even if he can't see the expression on that guy's face, he could sense the overly-poured mocking in it like a hunting of his current state of mentality right now.

"None of your business! Just go do whatever you're doing before this."  Emil tried to keep his consciousness in check. Failing to see any spot of colours or image, he groaned pitifully.

"Cha okay?" Guy poked his cheek. Still can't see anything, Emil tried his best to ignore him, but it's the last straw when Guy poked his stomach.

"Dear god, you're annoying!"

"Don't bring god into this."

"Stop annoying me-ugh..."

He swallowed back the sense of urge to puke. Trying to see his way, he ended up stumbling into a pole; a metallic lamp pole and feel back again onto the floor.

"I don't know if I should laugh at your idiocy or what. Wait. Do you hear me?"

Guy laughed shallowly when he realised the Emil was not opening his white eyelashes. He poked both cheekbones yet no limbs are moving to slap away the finger.

"Don't tell me you fainted because of a lamp pole."

No groans or answers from the sleeping boy.

 

"Oh, shit."


	2. A Mini Cake Is A No-No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy is unsure what to do since our main perspective, Emil, just fainted over a lamp pole.

* * *

**A Mini Cake Is A No-No**

* * *

 

 

Emil always love Winter Holidays even though he'll jump from a cliff before admitting it out loud.The smell of snow crisps freezing his nose and the slight melting in his mouth's always invigorating. The weather change even made the Scandinavia's nights to lighten with vibrant colours highlighting the blackdrop, Mother Nature's gift to the blessed land.

   He didn't expect to spend his December Holidays at a foreign country. Heck, he wanted to flip a table when he heard the assignment's due time and location but being an impassive person- he could only chewed frustratingly the inside of his mouth.

   Saying farewell to his family and an early Christmas luck pained him, since he knew he'll miss Tino's cookies, Berwald's Christmas decorations, Mathias-always-giving-Lego gift and Lukas' sharp remarks on everything. _(raging from how many inches of snow till how big the Christmas tree must be)_

   Well, at least in Hong Kong, a region where humid winter enveloped Christmas - he will celebrate by slurping hot cocoa on bed and burying himself in books -

Right?

What could possibly go wrong?

_Everything, you dumbass._

 

 

  Emil gasped. He flunked his head upwards and bumped it on a hard edge. Groaning painfully, he rubbed it with his clammy hands before blinking rapidly. He can see clearly now and can make out the pictures of a room with white walls, white curtains, white wardrobes aligned- the Icelander could guess that this must be a medical room. He just gained back his senses so he pried up the blanket to scramble out of the soft bed he's laying on, yet he stopped half-way when a greeting hit his hearing.

"Yo." The same voice as _Guy_.

Emil turned to see someone sitting on a stool beside the bed. _This must be guy, he thought_. Reviewing him, 'guy' had an androgynous hairstyle-like brown hair that looked like the $3 at a street-side barber shop, rather thick eyebrows to help conceal his slanted eyes halfway, an Asian-looking face which was a rather feminine one except for that jawline; but the most appealing was probably his current expression. His thin pink lips were flat, no curves to form a smile. None. His muscles weren't stretched at all as those bright brown irises stared dully at him.

"I know I'm hot but man, stop ogling me."

  Emil snapped out of his thought, his cheeks tinted red. He remarked, "I'm not ogling and where the hell am I?"

  _Guy_ answered monotone-ly, "Well, you're at the nearest clinic I could find. If you can't recall, you fainted after I saved you from getting hit by a truck and knocking over a lamp pole like, why you did that?"

"None of your business." Emil shot back before pursing his lips and grumbled, "Thanks for saving me and bringing me to this clinic."

  _Guy_   hummed in pleasure, he straightened his back before asking, "Name?"

"What?"

"Telling me your name is a good way of thanking me. By the way, I need to stop calling you man or Salty Tsundere inside my head."

".... Fine. Name's Emil, Emil Steilsson. And what's a Tsundere?"

"Search that up and mine is Wang Leon. Emil... Quite foreign... I thought that it's a girls name." The word 'Emil' and 'Leon' rolled softly on his tongue.

"Ass. And I don't have a phone with me."

  Leon raised an eyebrow in surprise. He inched closer before questioning, "What? Did your phone got stolen or something?"  Cue no response from the silver-haired male, he exclaimed,

"Don't tell me you really did lost your phone."

"Not only that, I lost everything." He glared at the Cantonese, somehow he's getting a vibe that this stranger seemed to take an interest in him. 

"Wow! Don't glare at me like that. Mind telling me how?" Leon raised his hands to show that he had no harmful intention.

"And why should I tell you?" Emil didn't trust this person who saved him, _maybe_.  When he was a kid, Lukas always told him to _not_   have contact with people who fit into any of these categories:

**-Mischievous (He didn't know why when Lukas himself hangs out with a very mischievous Romanian that once brought back bats to attack the apple trees planted alongside the road)**

**-Hot (Lukas said that hot people are dangerous people but when looking back, Mathias is a fine-looker and look whose boyfriend he is, and Emil _slightly_ could categorise Leon as hot)**

**-Emotionless (He didn't know why when Lukas and him are practically labelled the Emotionless Duo)**

Well dang, Leon fit into all of this categories yet Emil still had the urge to tell this Asian.

Leon brushed off his bangs, making them to slit back flawlessly like those long-haired flawless girls on shampoo commercials. He answered, "Well, I could help you. I don't leave a person in dismay halfway."

It's Emil's turn to raise an eyebrow, "And what do you have to prove it?"

"I swear on my Feng Shui, done?"

He won't bother to ask Leon what Feng Shui is, he was pretty sure that Feng Shui's an important thing for Chinese people. Emil thought about it before taking a deep breath and began explaining about his current problems and how it all basically happened in just 15 minutes after he first stepped on Hong Kong's ground.

"Okay. So.. you're telling me that you lost your valuable possessions like, your phone and ID? Besides, you don't know the hotel's name so you don't have any clothes? And you're wandering around like a madman since that morning? That's pretty fcked up." Leon shortened the tale as soon as Emil finished telling him.

"You thought that I just made it up?" He growled, trying to contain back the feeling of hunger crawling inside his stomach. How much time did he spent on fainting? 8 hours? 5? He wasn't sure but it was determined that it's currently not night-time.

"No, and why would I think like that? You practically tried to commit suicide. The video of you doing it ranked second in #viral, just after a video of someone with white hair fell face-flat and got trampled by a sea of humans- wait, is that like, also you?" Leon poked the subject further as he slipped out his phone from his pocket and displayed the ranking of #viral in Instagram.

  Emil bit his lips out of humiliation as he watched the video of him shrieking loudly, every word could be clearly heard,

_"For god's sake, just let me die!!"_

He took a deep breath, trying not to knock the phone out of Leon's hand. His face was trying to be stoic right now, he closed his eyes to calm himself down and when he opened it, Leon was typing something away in his phone. "So well, it's really you judging by how you reacted." He stated.

"Shut up." Emil growled and coincidentally, his stomach also growled.

There's a peachy silence as he tried to hide his  instantly red face with the white blanket and hopefully Leon wouldn't notice the sound.

Unfortunately, he did.

"You hungry?" Leon yanked the blanket so his eyes met the violet ones, interrogating the poor Icelandic.

"No." He fought back the urge to scream yes.

"Yes, you're hungry." He pulled out a mini cake wrapped in some clean tissues from his inner pocket and handed it to him. Emil stared at the pastry laying on his thigh, hesitating on whether to take it or not.

"Just take it. No harm done." Leon's statement let him to grab the mini cake and bite it, chewing slowly so the time will pass by quickly for him. After he finished, Leon stood up and said, "Well, I gotta go now. I've payed the bill so don't worry."

 Emil raised his voice out of curiosity, "What are you saying?"

Leon clicked his tongue and casted a look at the Westerner, which Emil had known it as the look of _'dislike'_   "I'm leaving you. Good luck to survive here."

The answer stunned Emil very much. _Oh gosh, did he just..?_

"Didn't you just said that you'll help me?!" Emil raised even higher, demanding an immediate answer.

"I already gave you that cake, that's helping."

 Emil blinked before scoffing, "Wow. That's helping." He carved a fake smile on his face and crossed his arms, he laid back and claimed sarcastically while looking straight at his face.

"You gave me the cake because you're going to eat your cat, right?"

By this 'declaration' of a war between an European and an Asian, Leon took a second to gain the information as his mouth gaped a bit, "Pardon?"

Emil smiled sweetly with drops of sickening sugar written on his face and retorted back, "Don't you eat cats?'  

 _Dang, Lukas's acts are getting into him_. He observed Leon's face as the smooth skin formed tiny wrinkles-  angry wrinkles. He could also see his hands curled into loosen fists, he prayed silently that he's not going to punch him since he knew the other person was trying to minimise his expression. Leon hissed angrily,

"I dare you to say that back."

  Emil smirked mentally in victory. He didn't show it and instead of saying back the very offensive racist words, he stood forward and clenched Leon's collarbone so his face was only mere inches away from the other. The Icelandic growled and tensed the f word to add dramatic effect,

"Telling you my whole ordeal wassn't worthy over a **fucking** mini cake."

Leon was surprised over Emil's boldness to do this kind of demanding action so he blinked, trying to invest on what the heck is actually going on with this European. Emil kept his embarrassment inside his own heart so he won't show it in front of Leon and made a fool of himself. Leaving with his Nordic family already served as a training and he'll use itnow **.**

"Um.. What do you want? Like, what you really want?" Leon asked with a very slight quiverness that Emil somehow noticed yet didn't word a comment about it.

  Emil circuited for an answer and demanded the first thing that popped inside his head, "Let me stay at your place."

They stayed in that position for an awkward minute. By position, it's Emil leaning forward to clench Leon's collarbone with him playing hard not to break apart this threatening posture until Leon accepted the offer. His violet eyes imitated a serious glow, he wanted this Cantonese to feel intimidated by it no matter what. He can be intimidating when he wants to. In that one minute, he observed Leon's facial looks closer; the long bangs brushing upon his brown captivating eyes, which were reflecting an unexplainable emotion to Emil.

"Okay, I guess?" Leon whispered the answer after the silent staring.

Emil blinked. _Wait, did he just win?_   He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He gulped and try again, "Deal?"

"Deal." Leon swiftly sealed it. Done. Now he's going to let Emil stay at his place.

_Stay at his place._

Leon asked himself on what he had just done to deserve this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to @LMKGoddess  
> This user helped me to point out that in HK, it doesn't snow.  
> Now I know why it's called humid winter XD  
> You learn a new thing everyday!  
> But seriously, idek how winter's like. That's the con when living in the ASEAN region.  
> Kinda had a slow progress, the plot. I might edit it soon, I think.  
> Anyways,  
> Cha-cha :3


	3. Flirters And Teasers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil should've expect this Leon to be such an irritating human being. Sure, he looked quiet but being a flirter was just the hit-spot of Emil's weakness.

Emil couldn't help but blinked rapidly at the large building in front of him. Soaring over thousands of metres, he wondered which floor was Leon's house located at. It didn't look overall amazing since the other skyscrapers surrounded the two specks of human beings.

Speaking of Leon, the Asian was standing beside him. He was fiddling with some things in his Adidas backpack, even with the dimly lit night in this district, he described the colour as crimson red.. Emil asked out of curiosity,

"This is where you live?"

Leon lifted his head, making his long bangs to swerve upwards, his slanted eyes narrowed a bit as if to process the question,

"Hum? Ah, yes. Now let me find my card."

Emil didn't reply. Instead, he used the time Leon spend searching for his card to wander a bit around the area. Leon's neighbourhood was located among the tall skyscrapers fitting each space like square puzzles, he's quite surprised with how crowded this city was, nearly being swept by his feet 2 times if not for Leon to grab him by his sweater. The news in television about China did a good job on showing Hong Kong's stereotypical lands and Emil thanked himself of the boredom he hated while watching news.

  It's night time already but no stars decorated the light-coloured sky, which Emil suspected caused by the overbearing light pollution. He was curious on how Leon seemed not to get blinded by it. Emil scanned the area, a large fountain was located at the exact centre of the neighbourhood, making it looked like a mini park. Green mini park in the middle of a hustling bustle city, how ironic.

'Found it!" Leon grabbed the card and scanned it at the sensor, the door slid open and he asked, "Hey, you coming?"

Emil snapped from his thoughts and nodded before following quickly Leon's footsteps. He followed him into a lift as the Cantonese pushed the 8th Floor button. The elevator ride was quiet, no talks were exchanged since Emil still felt pretty embarrassed by his impulse to force this guy on making him to share his house by yanking him by his collar and practically threatened him with curse words inherited by his older brother right at his gorgeous face. Impulses are scary.

  They made their way into a long corridor and into a room after Leon punched the passcode in. Emil stood at the doorway, unsure what to do. Leon dropped a pair of slippers, obviously signalling him to wear those. He raised an eyebrow as Emil stared at it and noticed that he didn't wear any slippers, just barefoot.

"Hong Kong culture- we don't always wear slippers like you Westerners thought we do like, all the time." Leon explained.

They both walked inside and Emil scanned the small place, a red couch was located in the far corner, the walls are painted deep blue with streaks of red and white, a sliding door showing its way to the balcony beside a small coffee table holding a small ceramic mug with the HK flag painted and a few stray papers. A TV stood opposite from the couch, clearly dusty and out of care. It was cramped with style, Emil mentally briefed it.

Emil followed Leon into a sharp corner hidden from view, this might be the kitchen with the counter full of groceries and a square mahogany table placed at the centre. Everything in here was neat and well-keep, Leon must be the tidy type- or because the very small space suffocating him was a daily enduring task.

"Sit." Leon gestured to a chair.

Emil casted a confused look but did as what was told, Leon also slid down to sit a chair, facing him with his brown orbs gazing wearingly. The Icelander felt threatening for some reason and stared at him back with the same meaning.

"Well, if you're staying here. Better to know you properly, right?" Leon was not asking, his tone actually ordering for Emil to introduce himself.

Emil was quite uncomfortable but it's a pretty good exchange if he could stay so he just stuttered out, "Um.. My full name is Emil Steilsson.. 18 years old.. and, and from.. Iceland?"

Leon raised a hand, making him to stop trying.

"Look, Emil-" The name somehow slides out to be a bit demanded. "-You have no need to be restless. I'm simply asking for normal things, not personal information like your address or something stalker-ish. I asked for it because I can't just let in a random stranger staying at my place without me not knowing anything about that guy. I'll feel untrusted about you so it's a win-win situation for both of us if you just introduce yourself like, comfortably?"

"Ur.. Okay." Emil brushed off a stray hair tangling from his ear awkwardly, averting his gaze to stare at the table. Wow. He never expected a table to be this breath-taking to look at.

"How about I ask you questions and you just answer it?"

"I guess that's fine..."

"Okay, so, where are you from?"

"Iceland."

"Isn't that the freezing arse place where they cook puffins?"

"Bullshit. Some of us don't eat puffins." Emil glared as Leon gave him the most innocent expression he could muster at the moment. Dang, he's paybacking the whole cat thing.

"Glad to hear~ Does that mean you're from the University Of Iceland?"

"The first semester, I was. Then, my adopted so-called 'anko' dragged me to Denmark so I entered the University Of Copenhagen, Business Major."

"Should've expect it. Nordic universities have lots of money so no foreshadowing why you're having an assignment in a place like, 30000 miles away. You here alone?" He made money hand gestures.

Emil blinked for a few seconds, "N-No, there's this Turkish guy from Sabanci University and some American named Davie from Harvard. It's a student-join programme, I think."

"Hum.. Smart people, eh? By the way, do you remember like, the name of the place you're supposed to stay?"

"Um.. Landmark... Orange? Some species of oranges? Trade-"

"Cut the thing about me saying that you're smart. If you don't remember the Landmark Mandarin Oriental, how you're supposed to remember the full copy of a Business book?" Leon smirked, on which Emil flustered over a bit. The Icelandic restrained from flustering a lot more by pouting and giving the Asian the coldest glare he could ever deliver.

Leon pulled back a bit so his head could lean flatly on the chair. He said, "Well, I could conclude that you're a smart salty Tsundere who goes to a fancy university, have an assignment at a former British colony, got his bag stolen because he slipped off ice, which is ironic since he's from a place called 'Iceland', forgets the name of the place he's staying, nearly get hit by a truck, hit a lamp post and fainted, the first he did after waking up is to threaten the devilishly hot Asian guy who saved him for a place to stay. And now he's in my kitchen with that beautiful bumpy lips pouting and violet eyes glaring. Oh yeah, plus those adorable blushies on his soft cheeks."

  Emil felt his cheeks crept with blushes as soon the full-stop hit the note of Leon's statement.

"S-Shut up!" He shrieked, but it comes out more like a squeak.  He continued so Leon won't have the chance to tease about it or _enjoy_. The corner of his mind used ' _indulge'_   which was somehow a bit erotic. "How do you even conclude my physical appearance?! Creep!"

Leon smirked even more teasingly, "You're very defenceless when you're sleeping~ It's so fun to prod your body."

Emil flushed even harder, "Pervert." He hissed.

"Well, this pervert just let you into his house." Leon winked. And if that didn't made Emil's heart to frustrate, it might be unsettling hatred. Totally not skipping a beat.

  He humph-ed and crossed his arms while leaning on the chair as back as he could, his head looking at the stove on his far right so he won't have eye-contact with the annoying guy in the kitchen.

"Just get back to business." He spat out, trying to control the embarrassment in his voice.

"Eager, are we~?" Leon wiggled his eyebrows. God, that nearly made Emil flipped the table and give a good smack on his model-looking face if not for him digging his nails into his pale skin. After the tease, Leon started to talk the real business while using a more serious expression, the art of changing emotions and multi-tasking, eh?

"We could try going to that hotel tomorrow. Now, I only have 1 guest room in here but I fill it with junks so it's practically a storage room. If you want to sleep in the living room, I could pull out a futon. Or the couch, I think it's like, an IKEA couch, might cure your homesick?" He suggested.

"The couch is pretty good already, as long as I won't be sleeping at your doorway." Emil voiced.

"Kinky~ Unless you want to sleep in my bed?" Leon winked again.

Emil totally _didn't_   punch his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. You must be wondering why I hadn't updated in such a long time. Just got caught up in school stuff and competitions. Anyways, I'm backk


	4. Protectiveness Over His Left Cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandarin-Tangarine- GARGH!  
> Emil was always lost on remembering the hotel's name, just as Leon gladfully pointed out last night.

After the whole ordeal of knowing Emil and getting punched by him, both of them could conclude:

1) Emil was a sucker when it came to remembering names.

2) Leon knew not to mess around with the other's punches.

3) Both of them put the nail on the coffin that they won't know more about each other than the minimum required.

Leon tried to find a futon where his new guest will sleep. Unfortunately, bed bugs were real and super irritating. The Cantonese had given up and just threw the futon away, whispering to himself about how he should check the sanitary of his luggage everytime while on a vacation. Emil heard this and concluded that Leon must travelled a lot. He explained that he could just sleep on the couch, Leon gave up and let him submit to the comfy IKEA product.

They both were exhausted and Emil's energy was fully drained. That night, he tossed and turn before finally falling asleep. After hours of a dreamless sleep, he felt someone poking his cheek-

"Wakey wakey Emil~"

He groaned before tossing his body and falling onto the carpet. **THUMP**

Emil opened his eyelids, he stared right back into brown orbs and winced a bit from the sunlight casted through the balcony.

"It's 10 already," Leon said before leaning closer, his breath tickling the other's eyelashes.

Emil scrambled backwards, he pursued to glare at the emotionless Asian, "Is that how you wake people up?!

Leon shrugged before standing straight, "You've been sleeping like a baby. You didn't even wake up when I kissed your cheek."

On instinct, the Icelandic reflectively touched his left cheek. He hissed threateningly, "You didn't! That's sexual harassment."

"Soon." he walked towards the kitchen, "Anyways, breakfast's here!" Emil finally caught the scent of something heating in the air. He sniffed slowly, indulging the scent as his stomach growled silently. He silently followed Leon into the kitchen to see a box of tuna pizza opened on the table.

"Seriously, pizza?" He demanded. Leon took a large slice and answered, "Hey. It's 10 already."

Grumbling a small thanks, Emil grabbed a small slice and slowly nibbled it. Careful not to be uncomfortable with the look Leon's giving him, he eventually took larger bites. At the end of it, they both finished the pizza and washed it down with hot Earl Grey tea made by yours truly. Leon disposed the box in the garbage chute while Emil washed the mugs and let them off to dry.

"You have any clothes?" Leon asked, the other shook his head. "My baggage's probably at the hotel." He simply answered.

"Go take a shower, I'm letting you borrow my clothes. You stink by the way." He pointed his finger at a door beside another door, presumably his bedroom.

"Rude." Emil said loudly but still trudged into the bathroom. Consciously locking the door, he had a quick flashback of when Mathias and Lukas will have some smutty shower sessions and forgot to lock the door. Ugh. He slowly stripped off his clothes. Deciding that he won't use the bathtub since he wanted to be quick, he stepped into the shower area and opened the heater. Making sure the water was heated enough before letting his pale body to be splashed with it. Looking at the trails of various bottles on the shelf, he picked the dianthus one. Scrubbing his body and thin curves with the bubbles, he savoured the smell a bit.

After finished washing his hair, he closed the shower with a squeak that echoed throughout the whole space. He looked straight into the mirror, his face looked pretty normal, even with the dark shadows under his eyes. That's when he noticed a big bruise covered underneath his wet bangs. He poked it softly yet winced in pain. How on earth he didn't notice this swollen injury?!

That's when he felt naked- exposed. He shivered a bit before riveting his eyes and settled on some folded clothes and towel in front of the door, which **he knew wasn't there before.** He reminded himself to interrogate Leon after this while changing. Gosh, that guy even gave him to borrow his boxer! Now that creeped Emil out for real!

He felt a bit weird in clothes that didn't smell like himself but smelled like dianthuses, (Wang Leon must be a huge fan of flowers) Emil went outside to see the person himself at the couch reading some sort of report with his legs crossed over the other. He didn't look up as Emil neared him like he could sense the overly soap that the European used,

"You smell nice."

Emil folded his arms, jittery for a mere second. "Thanks for letting me use your shower, and these clothes."

"You're welcome. By the way, let's get going. We'll take my car since I don't want to spend hours walking." Leon stood from the couch. He froze his movements and scanned Emil from top to bottom. There's an unsettling look in his emotionless eyes and Emil was to say something but he cut him into it,

"You look good in my clothes." he whistled.

The temperature in the room had increased like a dessert from Emil's perspective. He ignored him and the stupid blush taking over his cheek and just walked towards the door. Leon followed his lead, smirking at the flustering Icelandic. They both went down the elevator with no conversation exchanged, they stopped in front of a red Lexus coupe.

"Just how rich are you?" Emil couldn't help but asked at Leon who's starting the engine. He admired the smooth surface of this luxury car.

"My young bro bought me this as a gift for winning a bet, I'll rather buy a scooter or some shiz but he's a tech addict. Not that I'm rich, I expect you to drive a Mercedes." Leon opened the door for him and Emil stooped after muttering a quick thanks. He followed him in pursuit and they both were now in the car.

"Lukas bought me that car. It's not that I wanted to have a Mercedes in the garage." He clicked his seatbelt in. Leon hummed, "That's your big brother, right?"

"As much as I hate to disagree, yes. We're blood-related even though he's a Norwegian. He still understands me better than the rest of the family." They both went down 4 floors and Leon stopped for a moment to swipe the key-card.

He positioned the rear-mirror correctly, "Those are brothers for you. My young bro, Yong Soo is actually taller than me and he used it to his advantage during family reunions. I still think that Korean DNA and Chinese DNA are practically similar."

"Same as my family, we all have light-coloured hair. Mathias is the only blonde with a bright colour. We all have cold skin for some reason." Emil checked his fingernails.

"You explained him as if your family consisted of many nationalities." Leon drummed his fingernails on the stirring.  
  
"You're not wrong, we united two families to be honest. One of my brother's boyfriend Mathias being the oldest and from Denmark, my Norwegian brother Lukas and me. The other one; a Swedish named Berwald, he often get into fights with Mathias about who's the oldest. His Finnish fiancé Tino and their adopted sons, Erland and Peter." Emil counted the number.

"Same as me then. My oldest brother is a Chinese named Yao, followed after by Kiku from Japan. Cheng is the same age as me except that he's from Macau and I'm from Hong Kong. My younger brothers, Yong Soo from South Korea and Hyung Soo from North. They're both twins and there's my younger sister, Mei from Taiwan." He explained.

"North?" Emil's curiosity raised.

Leon pushed down the gear, "You heard it right. North Korea it is. They both were born in South but then Hyung Soo got smuggled into North's black market, he registered his nationality underneath of North Korean citizen. Heard that he's doing well as a black market dealer, that's why he could be home for holidays."

"That's shocking." He admitted as Leon pursed his lips, "I know right, and Yong Soo's kinda like love-hate him. I stumbled upon them having a rap battle through the phone once and punching each other in the guts."

Emil tried to hide his unbelievable look, he stated, "Why are you actually telling me about this? This is a very personal information you know."  
Silence choked the air for a minute.

"Look-" That one word made Emil to gaze straight into Leon's brown orbs, "It's not 15 minutes yet but we've learned a lot about each other-"

"-That's a good thing?"

Emil tried to complete the sentence, Leon nodded to say that he's correct before lifting his gaze to the street once again. He glanced at the electrical clock beside the radio exchange buttons. He sighed softly and suggested, "This traffic's going nowhere, how about you take a short nap? I could see those fading eyebags and that bruise is goddamn huge."

Emil leaned back while touching the injury at his neck, he'll get used to the winces, "Sure.. And wait. Did you have a spare key to the bathroom?"

He could see Leon smirking, "Yes but you've drawn the curtains so I can't see your body curves."

Emil weakly punched his rib and hissed. He become tired easily nowadays, he didn't have the energy to really punch this guy! "Just wake me up when we arrived, and I should tell you that Mathias was once the head of a gruesome organisation. He hides about him having that job by being one of the top heads in the LEGO company."

He could sense Leon's face baring an amused look even with his eyes closed, Leon responded,

"Sure, salty Tsundere- and we do have a lot in common."

After that word, only the sound of a crappy radio station blaring K-pop songs were filled in the small space.

 

 

 

Emil stifled a yawn as Leon parked the car. He rubbed his eyes as soon as the Asian was shutting down the engine, he pushed the door open and entered the fresh air area. He sensed Leon behind him and spun to see him pointing at a building, "Here's the Landmark Mandarin Oriental, one of the luxurious hotels this small region could provide!"

Emil rolled his eyes sarcastically and soon gasped at the towering building. The marbles shone brightly in the midday sun and the extended amount of green gave this residence a good aura.

"That's still not the lobby. Come." Leon grabbed Emil's hand and they both walked past a ceramic fountain and through the main entrance. As a Nordic with fine interior design taste; Emil could classify this hotel as a wonderful piece of art but he wouldn't go in too much details about it, he wasn't a criticiser.

Leon leaded him to the receptionist, the person behind the mahogany desk flashed a smile and greeted them, she was a fine middle-aged woman with her black hair tied in a bun, "Welcome to the Landmark Mandarin Oriental, may I ask if I could offer my assistance?"

He pushed Emil forward, the Westerner nearly tripped if it's not for him grabbing the edges of the desk. He glared a bit.

"Hello. Sorry to bother you, it's just that.. umm... I was supposed to check-in this hotel yesterday for a University program. But I forgot the address."

"Do you mean by the student-joins programme, sir?" She flashed a smile.

Emil's hope lightened, "Yes! That's it. I was just wondering if my baggage is here?"

"You aren't wondering if you could check-in today, sir?" She eyed him from above the folder she's holding.

"I- I didn't thought of that. Is it possible?" Emil blinked while Leon raised both of his thick eyebrows.

"It should be but your room's no longer available." She smiled in pity. Emil's heart plummeted in despair, "But we might have your baggage. We're just planning to send it back to the airport this evening if no one showed up."

He immediately leaned forward, "Is it a baggage with the Iceland flag? That must be mine." His hope rose a few levels.

"With the puffin keychain? That must be yours, do you want to retrieve it back right now?"

"Of course I want to!" Emil said. His violet eyes sparkled with impatience and dignity even as his face bore no emotions, he sensed Leon analysing his face. The receptionist handled him a paper to sign. When his baggage appeared, he nearly ran- but he composed his stature, reminding to be professional and not acting like a kid his family named him to be. He walked steadily and grabbed the handle with unobvious eagerness.

"Thank you very much." Emil slipped on a small smile on his lips. She replied back, "You're welcome. Have a nice day, sir."

He shook his head politely when he heard a camera shuttering, Turning around, he met Leon's stoic gaze. He furrowed and asked, "What?"

"You should smile often. You look cute." Leon commented while showing a picture of the Icelandic stretching a small smile, Emil stopped thinking for a second to admire the framerate.

He widened his eyes, "Delete that!" Blushing like a beetroot, he jumped to grab the phone that's being held high in the air. He failed even when Leon's slightly shorter than him.

Leon tried not to look amused, he slid back his phone in his sweater and ignored the Icelander's protests,

"So.. That means you're still staying at my house?"

Emil stopped blushing and stared at the floor, feeling apologetic, "Seems so. I'm sorry for all the burden."

Leon shrugged, "You don't need to apologise. It's good to have company once in a while and no way am I letting you go like that when you know about one of my family members being a black market dealer. Besides, I can't let a cute foreigner wandering alone in the streets." He bopped him on the nose.

Emil pretended he didn't hear the compliment of him being cute. They both walked outside, cold winter air hitting their faces, the Icelandic forgot that Christmas was nearing. He spoke out as his baggage was putted in the trunk, "Why don't we go to the main police station? If I'm lucky, my possessions might turn out there."

Leon zoned out for a second, he then closed the trunk and reached to grab Emil's left hand, "Sure. The station is just at the end of this street. You fine with walking?"

Emil nodded while trying hard not to yank his hand back, Leon must be showing some spots of politeness among his rude behaviour. They both walked hand-in-hand down the street on the pathway, Emil turned his head around to enjoy the scenery; puddles gathered on every inch of the floor, shops were decorated with bright and colourful lights. Once in a while, the sound of a bicycle clinging or a scooter reeving could be heard. Being so captivated on reviewing the area, he didn't realise that Leon had escorted him into said police station until the Asian snapped a finger in front of him.

After a whole process of signing documents, shouting matches, constant-on purpose-flirting; they both walked out of the station with a cheery Emil. He couldn't help but thanked his lucky stars as his wallet and Identity Card were clenched protectively in his fists.

"No wonder they don't take your identity and credit cards, what could they even do with golds that are carved in faraway Western language ." Leon pointed out.

Emil nodded while trying to contain his happiness, it'll be idiocy if he grinned. "I should be grateful even though my laptop and phone got stolen..." He sighed.

"You could use my laptop back home for your project." Leon stated.

"Project?" Emil tilted his head a bit.

Leon looked sideways, "You want to finish your project on analysing this region's economics right?"

Emil stopped walking, "I do, but.. I still don't know what to get.. My research papers are missing and now I'm out of resources."

Leon picked up a small stone, "I could like be your tour guide if you want to."

"Really?" Emil asked in disbelief as he turned his head to face the Asian, his lips parted a bit.

Leon blinked, "I'm like the whole stereotype of this small part of China, I know lots of people who could help you and I pretty much memorised the map." He leaned in close enough to let Emil drowned in his wispy dianthus scent, "Do you want to?"

Emil stumbled back, he huffed, "I could take you up on your offer... Thank you very much, Leon." He put on a small smile, maybe he could show a bit gratitude.

To his surprise, Leon grinned. "What? Is there something on my face?" He touched both of his own cheeks.

The Asian leaned closer and lugged gently Emil's left arm away from his cheek. Leon brushed off his warm lips gently against the cold skin. Hushing softly in the ear, he whispered so huskily that Emil barely caught it, distracted by the alluring scent,

"That's actually the first time you said my name out loud. And cha welcome."

And he stood straight back again, his smug face in place as Emil's face pulled an emotion of pure horror. Immediately touching the place where Leon's lips met, his face tragically became the specified colour of a traffic light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT PROGRESS
> 
> I don't want to make Mathias and Berwald brothers, so I separate them into two families. Anko and Hanatamago Family.  
> Anko Family: Mathias, Lukas and Emil.  
> Hanatamago Family: Berwald, Tino, Erland (Ladonia), Sealand. (It's actually cuter with Ladonia)  
> I made Leon's family with the East-Asian countries in it. I even add Macau (Cheng) , the always forgotten one.  
> The East-Asian Family: Yao, Kiku, Cheng, Leon, Yong Soo, Hyung Soo, Mei.  
> I still want to have North Korea so I just made him born in South and smuggled into North, a strategic reason of why they are separated. I made him a black market dealer because it's illegal to contact the outside world without a permission when you're in North Korea. He's basically a dealer, that's why it's okay for him to break rules.  
> I want to have fanon Denmark so I made him to have a past on once being an organisation leader. (Cue badass music)
> 
> Update soon...?


	5. Skills Of Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what they say about Asian markets being more friendly than the Western ones? It all depends on your bargaining skills or for Emil's conclusion - who use cash?

"You actually come at a very good time. October to December is the best moment to visit this region." Leon informed as he steered the wheel to make a sudden U-turn.

Emil tried not to snap at the recklessness of not using signal lights and speed as he fastened his seatbelt hastily "And why's that?"

Leon glanced at him wearing the seatbelt. Emil furrowed a bit when he noticed that Leon's own seatbelt is unattached.

"It's the cheapest Hong Kong can get." He pointed to himself.

"During Christmas?" He rolled his eyes at the Cantonese referring to himself. Looking outside, his eyes sparkled looking at the numerous tangled dazzling lights engulfing greyish skyscrapers, making them to rise high into the air. The festive sure looked hype and alive, he could hear the faint blasting of White Christmas pounding melodically.

"Chinese people don't practically celebrate it."

There was some sense in his words, Emil needed to admit. He nodded in agreement and leaned back on the seat as he watched Leon navigating.

"Have any paper and pen?" He asked.

The albino looked back outside the window, "Some folded papers I could use but no pen."

Leon reached to put a pen on Emil's laps while his eyes were still on the road and his right hand controlling the direction.

"Use this. We're going to a crowded place. Be prepared."

Prior to the early warning, alarm bells immediately rang in Emil's head. He instantly fumbled with his jacket and folded the papers neatly to stuff inside his pocket. After making sure that the papers were  _actually_  there he neatly brushed his silver bangs away so he could get a clearer vision, Leon was pretty amused from the actions.

"Relax. You're in one of the safest big cities, so, like, calm yourself down." There goes his lagging Cantonese mixture British accent again! It's very annoying to hear from Emil's perspective.

"Yeah, the example was during my first hour on this island." He said, bht it came out as a retort.

Eyes still on the road, Leon kept quiet. Not getting a response from him, Emil leaned back again and watched the scenery change from looming skyscrapers to jigsaw-puzzled residences. He sighed quietly as he recalled back his memories. He needed to keep in touch with his Nordic family, his fellow acquaintances and professor. Not to mention that stupid report- but Leon was kind enough to be his tour guide.

Flicking his gaze at the electronic clock, he bit the inside of his cheeks when the date reflected in his eyes.

**14th December**

_Only 10 days before Christmas, huh?_

Emil turned to watch Leon. For this Cantonese willing to share his possessions with him and not caring about his disturbance of privacy, maybe he could reduce the amount of explicit physical deal he used for the constant flirts and repay the 'probably' generosity. Maybe.

He heard that Asians are warier when it comes to their privacy, he just couldn't relate well to Leon.

 _He's an utter idiot to help me. And I still feel the warmth of his lips on my cheek, geez._  His cheeks flushed by thinking.

_Now I feel indebted._

 

》

 

"Our first stop!"

Emil instantly covered his ears.

"What is that noise?!"

"Construction!" Leon screamed.

The Icelander groaned loudly, his brain vibrated from the doo-dooms and clang-clangs coming from above. Traffic followed the rushing wind, clashing with the loudest noises he could ever experienced. This was totally a 360 spin from the peaceful Iceland!

"Is this even normal?!" He screamed for Leon to hear.

The Cantonese actually laughed.  _Actually_. "This is like, Hong Kong, Em!"

Ignoring the nickname, Emil deliberately rushed to avoid the nagging sounds. Leon briskly followed him to a quieter place, which happened to be a very crowded street. People clamped together, some girl with untied long hair hit her crown durectly on Leon's face; Emil whiskly caught the scent of apples.

The noises weren't gone, the construction noises might have faded in the background but it was replaced with the sound of humanity's worst interaction ever.

"Now, do you regret going here?" Leon patted his shoulder as he rubbed his face. He pulled out a long stray hair from his mouth and spat the remaining saliva on his sleeves.

Emil didn't answer. Instead, he scrunched after watching Leon getting rid of the hair's leftover traces.. "Just show me the place you want to go."

They walked down a staircase and went up again to another street. Beeping sounds were minimised, most noise were coming from people chattering. Passing down a bunch of stalls hooked at the side, they arrived at a long road.

"Ever heard of the best tech flea market?" Leon leaned in towards the observing Icelandic.

"This is Apliu Market?!"

Leon nodded as Emil turned his head to look. The road was bustled with people, mostly locals and even though it's 5.00, stalls were already lined up. The smell of murky drainage clogged his nose and stereos from all sides blasted songs raging from rap to K-pop ones. The humid winter weather didn't help at all.

"Is it always this fun?" He blurted.

"Hong Kong won't be fun without tech markets. Besides, have a Mastercard?"

"I do."

"Good. 'Cause we'll be shopping you a phone." Leon stated as he took off.

"A phone?" Emil caught up to his steps since his strides were longer than Leon's short ones. The brunet hummed before answering, "I'll lend you my laptop but not my phone to take pictures okay? Gosh, you don't want to see the dick pictures piling."

Emil flushed red, "Excuse you! I don't have the intention to pry into your sexuality life!"

"Shame." Leon muttered loud enough for the other to intentionally hear. "By the way, let's get started. Your papers and pen check?"

He shuffled out the crumpled papers from his jacket and clicked the Prussian Blue pen, "Check."

"Okay. Apliu Street is a small road in District Sham Shui Po." He pointed a finger at a small signboard just above a showcase of light orbs.

( 深 水 埗 ) was written alongside the English version. "It rages from Wong Chuk Street, which is the street we're standing on to Yen Chow Street. The market is also called 'Men Market'." He then pointed to a purple signboard with signs pointing to numerous sides.

"What? There's a Women Market then?" Emil jokingly asked.

"Yep."

"Holy. Is there no gender discrimination here?" Emil can't help but ask.

"No and we better hurry. This market closed at 8.00 to give way for the pedestrians and cars." He lagged after Emil finished jotting the information done.

"Sure."

He stuffed the papers back into his jacket before walking beside Leon to view the Apliu Market. Coloured metal carabineer rings clanged rapidly as the wind rushed past by, Emil was amused looking at the variety of technology equipment this small market had to offer. Cameras, bungee cords, chargers, MP3s, headphones- they had everything at a low price! Second-hand notebooks and laptops piled on a wooden table, he could see Apples, Acers, Android5s and a lot of famous names! Not to mention the music pounding the street with every new stall they took their steps into.

_I thought that the Temple Street Night Market is highly recommended- turns out this flea market can also make the list!_

Emil thought as he nudged a panda keychain. Pretty shocking to say, Asian culture was very different than what he expected.

He thought of fish markets like in Japan, or the same as flea markets in Europe, there seemed to be a rather alluring aura in Asia's fine markets, different compared to others.

Leon leaned towards him when a crowd neared the stall they're looking at. His slanted eyes roamed the numerous phones hanging from the wire cord. Their shoulders touching as Leon tapped a blue phone, his long bangs blocking Emil's view a little bit.

"How about this Huawei one?"

Emil brushed Leon's bangs away to look closer. A nova 4 with the colour of Crush Blue.

"It offers like, a great camera." Leon explained, his brown orbs staring into his face.

Emil pursed his lips and answered, "Sure, I'm curious with Huawei products and I'll believe you for the camera so maybe I'll try."

"Aiyah! 一位客戶!" Emil jumped from the sudden loud voice while Leon only watched in amusement as the albino gripped onto his sleeves. He greeted back the older man that appeared from behind the phones showcase as if it was a normal sight.

"你好, 叔叔."

The man turned to look at Emil before saying, "你係咩, 你對嗰個電話感興趣嗎?"

He blinked.

The uncle lowered his gaze from his glasses before speaking to Leon. They exchanged a conversation full in Cantonese.

 _What on puffins_ _are they even talking about?!_

"Ah! A foreigner! No wonder. Very sorry. Foreigners rarely come here." The man switched to fluent English when he faced him.

"Ur.. It's alright." Emil gained his composure.

"He's asking if you're like, interested on that phone. The answer is yes, we do. This person just lost his phone and I'm showing him the ropes around here." Gladly for Emil, Leon took over the whole talk.

"Losing a phone? Unlike-wise to happen here." Emil started to feel uncomfortable from the weird stare the man was giving.

"Still did. Anyways, how much is the phone?"

The uncle turned over a small cardboard from behind the phone box. "1640."

"Can you please make it 1610?'

"1639."

"How about 1620?"

"Fine, I'll settle at 1635."

"And I can settle at 1625."

"The lowest we could get is 1630."

"My final offer is 1627."

"1627 then." The man put an end note in his voice, ending the bargain. He crossed his arms as Leon pulled out his wallet, he held out banknotes of cash.

But before handing over, he persuaded again. "The end line is 1624?"

The man smiled at his determination,"Fine, 1624 it is. No more."

Leon grinned a bit as he handed it over. Emil watched the bargain with amusement.

_Seriously, cash? For a phone?_

The vendor handed the phone to Emil to be checked, the Icelander transferred his phone number and the whole process completed longer than intended due to other people surveying the stall. He just noticed that the stall was where the man displayed the low-priced items and only a few of them, the main store was behind it.

The white-haired teen wiped the screen of his new Crush Blue phone; the home screen wallpaper was the genuine Hong Kong flag, maybe he'll change it later.

Swiping to test the new camera installed, that's when he remembered about whose paying. When he looked up, Leon was feet away; probably thinking that Emil was following his lead. Emil hesitantly rushed to walk alongside him.

"Leon-! I'm- Shouldn't I be the one paying for this phone?" He breathed as he caught up, the phone gleamed as he showed it.

Leon took the phone from his hands, "Well, originally."

Emil rolled his eyes before saying, "No! I should be!"

Leon put a finger on Emil's lips and hushed,

"Consider this as a gift. Besides, you need to spend a lot of money if you're travelling around the city of one million dollars. Not gonna spend them on like, petty things, aren't we?"

Emil stopped processing the information for a second. He slowly nodded and whispered. "Thanks."

_Puffins- Now he's more indebted urgh-_

KACHAK!

He abruptly looked up again, eyes widening at the Cantonese who just had done taking a selfie of them together. Finally snapping into his sense, he aimed to grab the phone away yet Leon just wiggled his thick eyebrows before handing back the phone.

"The picture of us together as your main wallpaper will be a good enough thanks."

He nudged at the screen, which was portraying the selfie Leon just took. Emil cringed at the fact that he just smiled in the frame and Leon delivered an instant peace.

"I'm deleting this!!" He immediately clicked Settings.

"Buh! No! Or there'll be a punishment." Leon reflectively moved his index finger to signal a no-no sign. His face inches away from Emil's, the brown irises sent an intimidating aura.

The other heftily groaned. He switched off his phone and shoved it into his pocket. He won't change it, yes, he won't. Not worth it if he's going to face a punishment that this Leon will decide, for sure it'll be humiliating and something kinky. How much he itched to punch this guy!

As they walked further, Emil noticed that they're no longer in the market area. They're walking on a pathway heading to Fuk Wing Street, from what the signboard was displaying.

Phone in hand, Emil started capturing the scenery; the small stalls, the greyish skyscrapers, people walking their dogs, the foods steaming. He wondered when he'll get a taste of Hong Kong food or the Michelin gourmets since Leon looked like a rich kid - but he seemed to make him wait and Emil wasn't the type to take ungrateful opportunities. Damn it.

Walking slowly, Emil limitlessly enjoyed the vibe Hong Kong's giving. There were many staircases to climb and went down, it's like a hill. The buildings flashed ads and the crowd were goldfishes, not stampering or dissipating. 

  
Lively?

  
That's the word.

  
He's _alive_ ;

  
Hong Kong is alive - he gave the aura of a teenager in progress of rebelling towards his family, which is Mother China.

Why must Emil thought of Leon, he didn't know. Maybe he had rebelling issues with his family? Emil had a knack of knowing these kind of things.

They stopped at a road with a tree planted at the side. Leon spoke, 

"Ever wanna try Michelin dumplings?"

Emil processed his brain for a second.  _Michelin... Dumplings... Mathias' country has a lot of Michelin restaurants.. I must know about this category..._

He widened his eyes, did he meant Tim Ho Wan? The affordable Michelin restaurant?!

Que to Emil's feedback, Leon managed a small smile that didn't left escaped for a keen observer such as the Icelander.

"Yeah. We're trying Hong Kong's famous dumplings. Good thing we're here when it's still not nighttime."

Entering the shop in front of them, they were escorted by a waiter into the restaurant. Ushered to sit at a corner, the feels were genuine hospitality that was easy to be duplicated for a small wooden shop; warm, genuine andfamily-like.

Their shoulders touched due to the small table and they talked about what they should order. Emil crossed and uncrossed a lot of orders he wrote on the order list. Leon settled with simple shrimp dumplings as Emil ended up with 3 different types.

 _It's a waste if I didn't try Hong Kong's specialty_.

Waiting for their order, they chatted for a while. Emil tested his new phone by taking secret pictures of Leon. The picture of the Cantonese having a hand under his chin and closing his eyes yet his mouth opened as if he's sleeping was his favourite.

His sharp eyelashes were attractive and his lips were red-handed seen as plump and reddish pink. Emil wouldn't compliment about his hair-- fab hair -- as if.

He scoffed at the thought.

Leon opened his eyelids and moved his hips, "Are you taking a picture of me, Em?"

Emil said, "Blackmail material."

He took another photo, this one of Leon smirking before putting his phone back. The orders arrived shortly after that, breaking the neutral void.

Chopsticks.

_Chopsticks._

Emil tried to have a steady hold but instead, the chopsticks slipped through his fingers and landed clatteringly  on his dumplings.

Leon faked his chuckle into a cough and stated with his mouth chewing a dumpling,

"Just use your fingers. No harm done unless you want a genuine taste of Asian culture."

"It's not like everyday I got to be in a Michelin restaurant serving dumplings-" Emil automatically retorted back but hold the words he managed to stop from saying  _-with you._

"Hum?" Leon raised an eyebrow, expecting the Icelandic to finish his sentence. Emil tried to have another steady hold on the Asian cuisine.

"Nothing."

_He's being comfortable with him. Gross._

He continued trying for the 5th time and finally the dumpling was halfway to his mouth. But it failed due to Leon poking the dumpling in between with his own chopsticks, making the small-wrapped food to slither and bounce onto Emil's lap.

"What the- Leon!!"

His cheeks flushed red with anger as he picked up the dumpling before the wrap unveiled itself. Leon tilted his head with his hand before snatching away the dumpling in Emil's hands with his chopsticks expertly.

He took a small bite. Chewing noisily, he muttered.

"It's getting warm, you need to eat fast. Cold isn't our type."

"Fast enough when you stole that dumpling from me!" Emil knocked the edges of his chopsticks on the table, his brows furrowed in irritation.

"Aw~ Don't be mad. Here."

Unexpectedly, Leon shoved the half-bitten dumpling into Emil's mouth. The European's violet orbs widened, he chewed it, savouring the hot soup that miraculously didn't flow out completely even when bitten by Leon.

"How is it?" The Cantonese tilted his chopsticks. Emil flanked his eyelashes before muttering,

"Delicious!"

Leon blinked slowly, he stared as Emil started picking again on the dumplings. His lips pursued, determined to be successful this time. His violet eyes sparkled as he finally settled the food into his mouth using his own energy.

Leon lowered his gaze and sighed losingly, much oblivious to the absorbed Icelander.

 _"God, please stop being so adorable-_ _"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一位客戶 : A customer
> 
> 你好, 叔叔. : Hi there, uncle
> 
> 你係咩, 你對嗰個電話感興趣嗎? : Are you interested on that phone?
> 
> *Chinese people usually call someone older than 30/40 'uncle'.
> 
> Hong Kongers' Driving Habit: They drive pretty harsh. A habit of them is not to use signal lights, accidents aren't always to blame because of this though. Tourists dangerously cross the street to take pictures (HK is heaven for Instagrammers) and avoid the crowds, that's mostly the reason why accidents with tourists happened.
> 
> November-January: Even though it's winter, HK's temperature is humid cold; making it the best weather to visit this region. During this period, hotel and room fares show a decrease but stuffs increase due to being Christmas.
> 
> Be warned, HK is not a place for a peaceful vacation. Sure, they do have the Big Buddha and parks but they were always crowded with tourists and worshippers. Other places were filled with sounds; construction, traffic, people, etc.  
> Yet, HK also have numerous small islands for a peaceful time to escape from the bustling city. Water sports are encouraged during summers.
> 
> The Skills Of Bargaining: Bargaining is a common trait in markets. People who rarely bargained often see that the hard-way is the best way to use (threats, repulsive language, etc) Truthfully, bargain is quite simple.
> 
> Firstly, reduce the amount only a little bit (10% is not recommended, aim for 20% or 30%) Locals always get the lowest price so it's encouraging for a tourist to have someone that lives there while bargaining. Avoid obvious physical ways like puppy eyes.  
> Be smooth but not too smooth. Don't 'end' a bargain completely, make the bargain 90% done when you initiated your last offer. Use this method when the item have cents, so that you still have the opportunity to plead for the seller to cut cross the cents.
> 
> (I have lots but I think that's it...?)
> 
> Sham Shui Po Market: It's one of the most famous markets for locals ;D Techs dominate this one, from 2nd-hand to fake goods. Beware, kay?
> 
> Tim Ho Wan: It's an affordable Michelin restaurant. YEP, affordable. Dumplings is the speciality here, go to this restaurant if you're going to HK! It's worth a visit and very crowded.
> 
> _____

**Author's Note:**

> So.. Emil.. Just Emil... What did you just do..  
> I'm going to promote my Wattpad account, it's @KuyaReCom so check me up there! And if anyone's interested in doing a collab with me: you could DM me or my Discord account: KuyaReCom #4140 (you don't know how much I love the death number 4 XD)
> 
> See ya~~


End file.
